User blog:Vtmorgan/WIIC COOPERATION 2
It wasn't the end of the times were children took away their own lives to become an evil hacker like me. Jaiden Thomas: It was like no christmas like any other. Once family left from my house heading to there own homes. I took and bath&shower and went to bed so did my mother, father,little brother Haiden, and little sister Kate. Once they were all fast asleep I got up out of bed and hopped onto ROBLOX I looked around I logged into my accont and then I saw an Ad saying please click this add to become rich! I always wanted to become roblox rich like Linkmon99! So then I clicked the Ad and took me to a user profile that said W5IIC. I looked confused I thought it would take me to a roblox group or something but it didn't. But instead it took me to a weird profile it's bio said something in upside down rlly black font text. I couldn't read it but the accont look werid more weird than a bacomn hair accont all his friends avatar's look like his avatar. I blinked in confusion and sent him a friend request. I guess it was a him but it could of been a girl. So then I waited it was way passed my bed time but I didn't care I was gonna become roblox rich! A few hours later he accept and said "Jaiden Thomas please click this link." I responded with no! Then he said "Im watching you." I got a little creeped so I went on Roblox Wiki it was 2018 after all. Then I put in W4IIC and a story popped up called WIIC COOPERATION. I clicked on it. It said Back In 2009 a 10 year old boy named Marty Johnson had clicked on a roblox Ad and people say his roblox accont got hacked and he became W5IIC and 2 other kids 2 years before got there acconts hacked and became W3IIC and W4IIC. And W2IIC and W1IIC both acconts got terminated around 2008 but the owners of the acconts are trying to get them back but nobody knows if they got there dreams come true or not. And Then gave a link to a creepypasta about this topic. I didn't want to read it just in case. So then I went back on roblox and the accont said "I knew you read that Wiki Page about my friend Jake." I blinked and said no I didn't but then he a few minutes later said "Yes you did I watched you the hole time." I looked scared and confused then I looked behind me to see a tall figure that was black and everything became white like mist. I looked around I was in a forest. Then I looked around and saw a Big Blue Bigger Head. Then I said to myself ''(what the f---- is that it lookes like something f------- stupid) ''Then I walked torwards it. I creeped up on it the head was spinning in circles and when the face was not looking at me I walked closer. Then I touched the face with my hands and then everything was white. I woke up in my bed I walked down the hall to the living room were my computer was. I got back on roblox thinking it was all a dream or a live action tpye dream but then I thought ''(it felt more real than just a dream) ''So then I looked around thinking those words for a matter on minutes but then I saw I wasn't on my accont I was on W6IIC accont. This accont i swore never existed then I got sucked into the computer. It felt like I never existed. But I did only in ROBLOX and matter of fact I started to become evil and know more about coding and hacking it felt weird but then soon as I knew I became evil and hacked people's acconts and planned in 2021 to shut down ROBLOX forever. -W6IIC Category:Blog posts